Cala Cala
by S.R.Pointon
Summary: Rucala is an alternate world, similar to Earth. It's god, Encala, created it, knowing that showing himself to its people would be a fatal mistake. Though he'd like to keep himself secret from it, his first creature Oki may be about to ruin everything.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In the beginning there was nothing, except blackness. There was no light, air, or life. One could literally walk for an entire lifetime and never see or hear anything.  
Then, one happy day (though one could not tell if it was day, for there was neither a sun nor moon to separate day from night), something happened. A flickered of dust appeared, out of the darkness. It was not unlike a normal speck of dust; gray and small. But in this world containing nothing, it was a marvel of no comparison.  
The dust sat, in the middle of nothingness, for timeless hours. It sat for days. Soon the days turned to weeks, and then to months, and finally years passed as the dust sat perfectly still.  
Then one day, light shone, for time had passed for this dust, and a sun appeared out of the black abyss. Though this miraculous sight had shown, the dust did not budge.  
One day, whilst the sun still shone, baking the endless space, another bright light suddenly appeared, spilling blue light across the space. And when this new moon shone, the sun disappeared into the blackness.  
When the sun disappeared, it seemed it would never return, for it was missing for many hours, but soon the sun reappeared, and the moon disappeared. This cycle went on for many years, but still the dust did not move. Though something was different about it. It had grown from the size of a pencil tip, to the size of a grape.  
From then on, many things began to change. The black space turned blue. Light blue in the day, when the sun was shining, and navy at night, when the moon glowed. The empty blue space then filled with rock and soil. This mass of land became large and solid, resembling a large island. The edges of this island flowed with water. But the water did not fall into nothingness, for a large, bowl-shaped cloud under the island caught it. The water then evaporated upwards, back into the island, where it returned to its rivers, lakes, and seas.  
The dust still did not move. I only continued to grow, to the size of a baseball. The dust now sat on a small cloud above the island.  
Then, life began to form. Plants began to sprout from the soil, growing into beautiful flowers and trees. They grew all across the island, getting water from the streams, and light from the sun. The dust grew to the size of a soccer ball.  
Animals started appearing, drifting from the cloud on which the dust sat. The dust was now the size of a small human, and soon, it began to take color and shape.  
Its skin turned brown, like a tree trunk. Its hair and eyes where green like leaves. It seemed to resemble a human male. He soon grew hungry, and formed a fruit tree to eat off of. Then it grew thirsty, and formed a small pod to drink from. It soon began to grow lonely.  
One day he decided to create another being. He worked all day and night for a week, sculpting the being from a tree that he created. Soon it began to take a human-like form. This new being was female. Soon he finished sculpting her, and he called her Oki Oki, for the tree she was sculpted from was Oak.  
When Oki first spoke, she asked him her name. He told her, and then she asked him his. He had never thought of a name for himself before. He though for a moment, and then replied;  
"Encala," he pointed to the island below, "And that land below us, is Rucala."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The sun set on the ocean horizon. The golden light faded away as the night sky drifted downward. Faseen Odyssia knelt against her husband, watching the waves roll onto the beach. It was late summer, 1993. Faseen was very pregnant with a baby girl. It was due in three weeks. They were on the balcony of their summer-home beach-house. It was prestigious; made of marble and stretching to the size of a mansion.

"What will we name her?" she asked her husband, slowly drifting to sleep in his arms.

"What would you like to name her?" He asked.

"Something pretty, but strong." she paused to think. "Victoria. She'll be named Victoria." She smiled and drifted silently into sleep.

* * *

Encala sat quietly at his usual perch, peering down on Rucala. There was a small part of the cloud haven, on which he lived, that curved upwards, allowing him to lay and watch the world below. Encala was the god of this world, and though the people were curious of the beginning of their world, he never showed himself to them.

"Cala," Oki called from the great tree in which they lived. The tree sat in the middle of the cloud, and took up the majority of it, "what is there to eat?" she asked in a rather whiney tone, as though she had not eaten for days.

"Grow something." Encala replied in a kind of bored, uninterested tone. He knew very well that she possessed the same power as he; that which allowed them to grow any plant of their liking in a matter of seconds.

"But I want something cooked, like the humans!" She sounded like a child longing for toys.

"Oki, we cannot cook the humans." Encala said in an intrigued, humorous tone.

"No, I didn't mean cook them. I meant cook like them." Encala now understood her request. Though their cloud haven possessed all things natural and pure, Oki was fascinated with the humans' creative inventions. "They bake their food. They mix different foods together to make different flavors."

"Oh. Very well." Though Encala did not completely understand why Oki was so taken with the humans' need to create new things, he loved her, and would do almost anything to make her happy. They gathered fruits from the cloud's gardens, and sparked a fire with only the snap of a finger, then cooked foods together, and ate.

Though Encala loved making Oki happy, and making these humans things with her, deep down he new humans were rotten. Their inventions lead to arguments, which lead to wars. They constantly fought for power and wealth. They were greedy creatures with no conscience or sense of justice. Some were less evil than others, trying to help out the less fortunate, but Encala had seen how hypocritical they were, and given up on them as well. The worst thing about the humans, was that they would follow any leader, as that leader acted like they cared of their well-being. Oki was the only thing keeping him from ridding the world of their presence.

Encala sparked an idea. "Oki, come here." She quickly ran to his side, eager to see what he wanted from her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Watch, as I prove to you how foolish humans can be. He grinned, and lead her to the curved cloud edge. "I shall plant a demon seed in the Duchess Sumba. On the same day that the demon baby is born, the Duchess and her husband, along with the King and Queen, shall die."

"Will the demon be King?" Oki asked interested. Though she liked the humans, she did enjoy entertainment, and not much happened on their small cloud.

"Queen in fact. She will be named Hope, so that all see her as a figure of light." He spun his hands in a circle, and a ball of blackness formed between them. It steamed like fire, but never changed its spherical form. It then flew down from his hands, to the unsuspecting world below. "Such stupid Humans." He snickered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Odyssia was sitting on a large, white couch in the middle of her parents' living room. Her eyes were fixated with the television screen. She was watching a cartoon directed at small children. She was seven years old.  
Suddenly, the screen went white, and a black strip appeared at the bottom of the screen. Words ran across it. Odyssia was a fair reader for her age, and could make out the words: EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT; KING RICLAH AND QUEEN DELMA HAVE BEEN SHOT.  
The screen then directed itself to the news channel. The bottom right corner of the screen said 'SN', for 'Sumbala National'. In the middle of the screen there was a woman sitting behind a large news desk, explaining the incident.  
"The gunman was seen fleeing from the royal palace shortly after the shooting. He has not yet been apprehended, but the Sumbalan police along with the royal guards are in high pursuit of the criminal."  
Odyssia turned up the volume with the remote she held in her hand. The woman (that Odyssia now recognized as an anchorwoman) paused, as she was handed a sheet of pink paper.  
"I have just received information that the Duke and Duchess Sumba have both suffered fatal heart attacks. They were just pronounced dead." The anchorwoman tried to keep a calm face whilst she read the information, but she continued to look surprised and crack her voice. "The Duke suffered his while he was driving home from work. His car swerved off the road and landed in a trench." The anchorwoman was talking so rapidly that she had to pause for air. "The Duchess suffered her heart attack one hour after she gave birth to baby girl; Hope Sumba. The baby is being taken care of by three of the hospitals nurses."  
Odyssia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Four royals killed in less than an hour? It was unbelievable.  
"The Board of National Management has called for an emergency meeting. They wish to discuss this loss of leadership." The anchorwoman put down her paper, and Oddysia's cartoon resumed.

The Board of National Management (BNM) consisted of twelve men and three women. They sat in a large, oval-shaped room, mostly occupied by a large table, surrounded by fifteen identical chairs. Each member looked similar to the rest; gray hair, serious, wrinkled faces, and forest-green pants suits.  
"Let's get strait to business then." A tall man at the end of the table spoke. His voice was deep and strong, and he seemed to be the youngest there. "The King and Queen are dead. Normally we'd choose the Duke and Duchess to take their place as our nation's leaders, but seeing as how they're no longer available for the position; it falls upon us to decide who will be our country's King and Queen."  
A woman with long, dark-gray hair and common thin Sumbalan eyes and pale skin spoke, "I propose we give Count Dinciline the thrown. He is wise and fit for leadership."  
"Are you mad?" Another woman two seats down from the first spoke. "Dinciline may be wise but he's certainly not in his best health. We need a long-term leader and he'll be dead in a decade."  
A short Plump man with a Skukish accent spoke. "I believe the obvious choice for Queen is the duchess Hope Sumba." The rest of the board looked confused. "She is the late Duchess's own daughter. She is technically next in line for the thrown.  
The tall man at the end of the table spoke again. "You have a point. She is next in line." The Skukish man looked proud to have come up with the idea. "Though you must admit, a baby cannot rule a country. She wouldn't officially take the thrown until her eighteenth birthday."  
A third woman with a raspy voice and dark Rianan skin spoke. "I agree. She should be queen, but not until she comes of age." She sighed, "Until then, we, the BNM, shall act as Sumala's leader."  
"Agreed?" The tall man asked the group.  
"Agreed." They replied in unison.

Odyssia was eight now, and most of the media had stopped paying attention to the death of the four royals. It had been announced that Hope Sumba would take over the thrown when she came of age. She remembered it vividly. They had caught the shooter two weeks after the shooting. The news had been all over it.  
"The shooter of the King and Queen was caught today after searching for fifteen days. He was quickly brought to Shuga (Sumbala's capital) prison, where he is to serve two consecutive life sentences. His name was just released moments ago." Odyssia remembered watching the anchorman look at his information sheet. "His name is David Ninceral, and he worked as a lawyer for twenty years. He had no criminal record before this major homicide, and had worked to apprehend over twelve murderers. When questioned, Ninceral refused to give any information as to why he decided to kill our nation's leaders."  
Something about the man had seemed strange to Odyssia. Before the shooting he was a normal person. He had a keen sense of justice, and he fought for it. What had caused him to act this way?  
To Be Continued…


End file.
